The present invention relates to an auxiliary device driving starter motor. More particularly, it relates to an auxiliary device driving starter motor (a multifunction starter) for driving auxiliary devices by a starter motor.
As a starter motor mounted on an automobile to start the engine, there has been generally used a series winding type d.c. motor having a large output of 1 to several K Watts. Since such d.c. motor is used for starting the engine, it is sufficient to operate it only for a short time (normally, at most 30 seconds). However, significant current at non-load revolution (50 amperes to 100 amperes), as described below, is a characteristic of the operation of the d.c. motor. Accordingly, in a multifunction starter as a driving source used for other than starting of an engine, namely an auxiliary device driving starter motor, there are disadvantages that energy loss in the device is large and durability in the device is inferior.